dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 83
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = William Woolfolk | Penciler11_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Inker11_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | StoryTitle11 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Ghostly Cavalier" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lord Loncreagh Locations: * Loncreach Castle Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Ken Bald | Inker12_1 = Ken Bald | StoryTitle12 = Crime Smasher: "Crime Smasher Goes for a Ride" | Synopsis12 = Driving his big sedan in the waterfront area, Alan Armstrong spots wanted killer Spider Vance and his accomplice Hack in another car, so he immediately runs them off the road, then chases them on foot. The hoods separate and Armstrong keeps after Vance, who leaps aboard the Hobbs Ferry just as it pulls out. Armstrong with a running start also makes it aboard, grabs Vance, and beats a confession out of him, right there on the ferryboat deck. By the time the boat reaches Boggstown, Spider has confessed to everything he's accused of, and blacked out. Crime Smasher turns Vance, still unconscious, over to the Boggstown P.D. Meanwhile Hack seeks out some underworld help in Boggstown, and soon a gang convenes at the ferryboat pier, waiting for Crime Smasher to return. Hack's friends have actually shooed away all the passengers and left the ferryboat crew tied up on the dock, so as soon as Armstrong boards and they shove off, it's an all-on-one melee. Crime Smasher does pretty well at first, but before long he gets head-konked unconscious, stuffed in a canvas sack, and booted overboard. But like morons, the gangsters didn't go thru Crime Smasher's pockets, and he was carrying a pocket knife, so no sooner does the cold river wake him up than he cuts his way free and swims after the ferryboat. He climbs aboard using a trailing mooring line, and sneaks into the wheelhouse, punches out the pilot, then steers the boat into a small island with a lighthouse on it. As he expects, this prompts the lighthouse keeper to call in the Coast Guard, who arrive very quickly and help Crime Smasher to take down the rest of Vance's gang. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Spider Vance * Hack * Pete Gouze * several more thugs Other Characters: * U.S. Coast Guard crew Locations: * ** ** Boggstown, across the river from Fawcett City Vehicles: * Armstrong's Sedan * Vance's Sedan * Hobbs Ferry * Coast Guard Cutter | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Harry Parkhurst | Inker13_1 = Harry Parkhurst | StoryTitle13 = Golden Arrow: "The Cow Boogie Man" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * White Wind, (his stallion) Antagonists: * Happy Jack Slack Other Characters: * Tradin' Sam * Eddie, bartender * Zeb Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Last issue of Whiz Comics for Crime Smasher. The series continues in , for one issue, then ends. ** As "Crime Smasher," Alan Armstrong operates in civilian clothing, no helmet, no jodphurs, no cape. Also, in this episode, no Gyrosub. ** Crime Smasher gets head-konked unconscious, with a metal club, one more time. * Also appearing in this issue of Whiz Comics were: ** Wilbur the Waiter ** ''Pee Wee Pete ** Doc Sorebones ** The Culture Corner: "How to Eat Crackers in Bed", featuring Croucher K. Conk, by Basil Wolverton ** Wicky and O'Shawnessy: "O'Shawnessy Sets a Record" (text story) by Rod Reed ** Judge Smudge ** "The Whiz Quiz" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}